Hearts Day Craze
by aShiya016
Summary: ..hai..this is one-shot story.. hope you like it... happy hearts day..R&R!


**HEARTS DAY CRAZE (One-shot)**

This day, 14th day in the month of February, so-called Valentines Day or Hearts day. It is a special day for all the people, not only for couples but also for singles.

Some schools are celebrating this kind of occasion. They do many activities, programs for the whole day. Even the students, specially the girls, have the effort to make delicious home-made chocolates with all their hearts for the people special to them. On the other hand, the boys, are just waiting to receive chocolates from the girls and sometimes, they are having competition which among them will receive plenty box of chocolates.

~o~O~o~

It is a busy day for all the students in Heiomachi High. The girls are rambling around the school premises finding that someone to whom they will give their chocolates. Except to a blonde haired girl with green emerald eyes named Miyu. She was just sitting in her desk looking over the window and watching other students in the school grounds.

"Miyu? What's the matter? What are you looking at?" asked Aya as she sits beside her.

"Oh, nothing… I'm just watching them…" replied Miyu.

"Really?"

"Yeah… I'm just fine."

"Great! I have something for you." Aya said then handed Miyu a box with a red ribbon tied around it.

"Huh? Chocolate?"

"Yup, I made many of these yesterday. It's for my friends and for teachers." uttered Aya as she lift her bag filled with dozens and dozens box of chocolates.

"Wow! I'm sure its delicious cause you're a good cook." Miyu said to Aya.

"Oh, not that really… I forced my mother to teach me… ha-ha!"

"Unlike me. Even there are guide books, still, I can't get it right…" thought Miyu and her face became sad.

"Miyu!" piped Nozumo popping three different color of roses- pink, white and red.

"Thank you, but which one of these?" she asked.

"For you? The red one." Said Nozumo.

"Ok, thanks…" she accepted the flower.

"Nozumo, it's for you." Aya said then gave him a box of chocolate.

"Thank you Aya, and this one is for you…" he said and gave Aya the white rose.

"Thanks!"

"I also have something for you guys…" she get some small cute pouch bags of chocolates from her bag. "Its not that so delicious but I bet you can eat it…"

"Miyu, the taste is not important. The important thing is, you remember to give us something in this day. And even you don't have something for us, it's alright because we know that you are always here for us…" uttered Aya. "Thank you for this cute gift…"

"Yeah, she's right…" affirmed Nozumo. "Thanks for this Miyu, I appreciate it…"

"Thanks guys…" said Miyu, smilling.

"How about me?" Santa entered to their conversation.

"Do you want flowers? Here, it's really for you…" jestered Nozumo showing the last rose with a grin smile on his face.

"Nyah! Flowers?! What did you think of me?"

"Haha! But what if you like boys instead of girls?" chuckled Aya. Miyu is laughing at them.

"What! Never! Not in my whole life! I don't like his flowers, I want that chocolate." Nozumo uttered as he pointed the bag filled with chocolates.

"Huh?" they stop giggling because someone entered the room and caught their attention. A brunette guy carrying bunch and bunch of chocolate boxes and he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Whoah! Kanata… you're the man!" Santa uttered as he headed towards him.

"Looks like many girls outside likes you…" said Nanami.

"Help me first with these. I can't hold it anymore." Kanata said while some of the boxes are falling down.

"Ok!" Santa and Nozumo help him.

"What did you do to have all of these stuff?" asked Santa as he placed the boxes on his desk.

"Nothing… I'm just walking along the hallway when someone gave me a box, then another one, another and another until I reached our classroom. I can't give it back to them 'cause after they hand it to me, they easily disappear from my sight…" explained Kanata.

"I'm sure you want it also…" muttered Miyu.

"Are you saying something Miyu?" asked Kanata at her.

"Aha-ha… Oh! Nothing… Did I say something?"

"So… what are you going to do with these? Don't tell me, you will eat all of these chocolates?" Nozumo asked.

"No! Ofcourse not! Am I crazy to eat all of these? I don't want to have diabetes at early age and besides I don't each too much sweets…"

"Is that so? Too bad, I have made chocolates for all of you. Santa, it's for you, for Nanami and this one is for you Kanata. I hope you will eat my home-made chocolates for my friends…" Aya said as she handed the chocolates to them.

Miyu stand from her seat and muttered "Ahhmm… Kanata?…" she was holding the small bag of chocolate in her pocket.

"Yes?"

"Ahhmm… I have someth…"

"Kanata!" Christine interrupts her words as she entered the room.

"Chris??" they said with astonishment.

"Kanata, this is for you!" she said while carrying a half-man sized box. "It's for you Kanata, a box of chocolate especially made for you. This one will be the best chocolate you will ever taste among all of those chocolates because I used the best ingredients in this country."

"But?"

"But what?"

"I can't eat all of these. It's too much for my stomach." He said and turned to the others. "Why don't we, all eat this chocolate made by Christine. Is it alright with you?"

"Ofcourse, it's alright. I want to know also how great cook I'am…" Christine said.

Everyone of them and even the teachers ate the chocolate made by Christine and they all agreed that it was very delicious and one of a kind.

~o~O~o~

Kanata and Miyu were on their way home. Kanata was carrying a bag of chocolates. He gave the other chocolates to their classmates and teachers.

"Miyu…" muttered Kanata.

"Why?" answered Miyu in a low tone of voice.

"Are you ok?"

"Umm…Yeah… maybe I'm just tired."

"Well, you should rest when we got home…" advised Kanata.

"Ok, thanks…"

They already reach the stairs of the temple. Miyu was behind Kanata.

"Should I give it to Kanata?" she thought while looking at the pouch bag. "It is nothing, compared to the chocolate made by Christine…" her face is sad. They were on the entrance of the temple.

"Oh, I remembered something…" uttered Kanata and face at her.

"Huh? What is it?" she asked, looking at him.

"You are saying something to me a while ago before Christine entered the room…"

"Oh…that one… its nothing. Its not that too important."

"What is it? I want to know." Kanata insisted.

Miyu looked at the small pouch bag. Kanata grabbed it from her hands. "Ehh!" she was shocked.

"Is this the one… You want to give to me?" he asked as he looks closer to it by placing it near to his face.

"Hey! Give it back to me! It's not yours" exclaimed Miyu as she tries to get it from him.

"I have it so its mine now…"

"No! Its not! Give it back to me!" Miyu pleaded.

"I won't give it back to you 'cause it's mine… Just make another one, but be sure that you can call it chocolate… Ok?" he said as he turned back at her and waves his hand.

"What?! You jerk! That's the reason why I don't want to give it you!" she shouted raising his fist, angry spots appeared to her face.

~o~O~o~

Miyu was lying in her bed. "I don't know if I will be happy that he gets that chocolate or I will be mad because of his insults about my cooking…" she said to herself. "Grrr… I'm thirsty…"

She went down the kitchen and found that Kanata was there and drinking a glass of milk.

"You want milk?" asked Kanata, not looking at her.

"Umm… No, I just want warm water…" Miyu replied and get a glass of warm water then sits opposite to where Kanata sits.

Seconds of silence pass through them. "Ahhmm… what should I say?" Miyu thought.

Kanata stands from his seat.

"Are you finished?" she asked looking at him as he placed the glass in the sink.

"Yeah… I'm sleepy. Good night Miyu" uttered Kanata.

"Ok, good night… Sweet dreams…"

"Oh, by the way… Thanks for the chocolate. It's not that too sweet and I like it. I appreciate what you've done."

"Kanata…" she whispered, smiling. "You're welcome."

"Two nights are not that bad in learning how to make home-made chocolates. It turned into a good outcome."

"You know that I'm practicing?"

"Ofcourse… And I tasted the gross chocolate in the history… Hahaha!" he said went outside the kitchen. He smiles as he went inside his room.

"Nyah! What?! Hey! Come back here! I'm not done with you! KANATAAAAAA!!!!!!"

**THE END**

~o~O~o~

"Feb. 14… a day of love for everyone…

The one date where romance happen

But for someone **TRULY IN LOVE..**

Everyday will be **VALENTINES."**

**!!HapEe HeArts Day!!**


End file.
